


Desperation

by setobox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Desperation Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setobox/pseuds/setobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/18439.html?thread=64052487#t64052487">this prompt from the kink meme.</a> Hong Kong makes Iceland wet himself as a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

“P-Please Hong Kong...”

“Please what?” asked Hong Kong in a bored tone of voice. “If you want me to untie you Iceland, then I’m sorry. I’m not going to do that.”

Iceland let out a small cry of frustration as writhed on the bed and pulled on the ropes that bound him. Sweat was starting to form as he strained to get loose and try not to wet himself in the process.

“Oh god, Hong Kong. Just untie me already, please!! I have to go really bad!”

Hong Kong looked down at the person tied up on the bed with disinterest. “You do, do you? You should have thought of that before you did what you did.”

“For the love of-How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?!” Iceland demanded as he tried to glare at Hong Kong. “How was I supposed to know that Taiwan didn’t know?”

Hong Kong’s eyes narrowed. “You still shouldn’t have said anything her!”

The two nations glared at each other for a long while until Hong Kong stopped glaring and a smile, more of a smirk, formed on his face. An idea had popped up into his head. Iceland bagan to look scared.

“If you have to go so bad, why don’t you just go right here?” said Hong Kong.

“W-What? Here? On the bed?”

“Yes.”

An angry blush formed on Iceland’s face. “No! I’m not going to wet myself in front of you!”

Hong Kong placed a foot on Iceland’s lower abdomen and began to press. “You don’t have a choice in the matter.”

Iceland let out a cry as he felt the pressure build up as Hong Kong pressed down. It was becoming unbearable and he began to clench and unclench his fists.

“P-Please stop it already!”

Hong Kong pressed harder. “But I thought you had to go pee? “ he said with false cheer, “I’m just helping you.” And with that, Hong Kong’s foot jabbed hard into Iceland’s stomach.

A gasp came from Iceland’s lips as he felt the pressure go away and his pants becoming warm and wet. Tears began to fall from his eyes and his face became red with embarrassment as he continued to pee on himself. He felt relief but also felt complete mortification at what he had done.

Hong Kong lifted his foot and began to untie the softly crying nation. “You are forgiven, my friend,” said Hong Kong in a small voice not looking directly into his friend’s crying eyes. “I’m sorry I had to do that but you shouldn’t have told her about our secret relationship.”

The ropes fell away and Iceland said nothing and covered his face with his free hands. Hong Kong placed a light kiss on his forehead before walking away from the bed and towards the door.

“I’ll get you a new change of clothes,” he said before he exited. Iceland did not reply back.

Hong Kong walked out of the door and then there was nothing more.

I still don't know why I wrote this.   



End file.
